For You A Thousand Times Over
by Jehove
Summary: A visit to Serei Academy by Kuchiki Byakuya sets a chain of events into motion. ByakuyaOFC M for Chapter 4 Onwards Warning: Smut
1. Announcement

Hopefully it this will turn out to be series. Please note that I prefer to write Kuchiki taichou in all his cold and aristocratic glory. (Not the 'I love whoever I see' kind.) Apologies to those who prefer him that way.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

* * *

Classes. Pfft. 

'PAY ATTENTION, SHIHOUIN!'

What the…

Hikari shot up in her seat. The sleepiness vanished at the whip of the voice.

'As I was saying, tomorrow a taichou would be visiting Seirei Academy to observe the examinational procedures here.' The short stubby man right in the front boomed staring at Hikari.

'It would be advised that students do not fail so spectacularly tomorrow.' he remarked dryly. The room was already abuzz with excitement regarding the presence of a taichou in the academy.

'Now if you would all please settle down, we shall continue.' the short stubby man turned to the board.

'Who will be coming, sensei?' one of the overexcited people from the opposite end of the room shouted. The pudgy sensei gave him a look of annoyance, obviously impatient to finish the class.

'Kuchiki taichou.' he said with a wave of his hand before continuing the lesson.

Not that anyone was paying attention now.

'Aren't you excited, Shihouin-san?' Hikari turned to look at her neighbor.

'The teachers are, Hayashi-san.' A small frown crossed Hayashi's delicate face.

'Sensei's so nervous that he's shaking.'

Hayashi turned to look at the man who was scribbling words on the board.

True enough, his hand was shaking.


	2. Don't Lose Control

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

* * *

Hikari sat on the rooftop bathing in the silvery glow of the full moon.

(back-town's snore/s bright/cheerful , today's moon)

Her Zanpakuto lay next to her as the autumn breeze blew gently. The quietness below told her that everyone was sleeping. Who would be up at three in the morning anyway?

This was the last day before the exams. If she passed them, she would be entering the Gotei 13 squads. Hikari sighed. Then what would be of her? Would her whole life be trapped in a kill-or-be-killed cycle of killing Hollows? For a hundred years or even a thousand years maybe.

Hikari drew her legs together and huddled, deep in thought. A small rustle came from the trees surrounding her. Hikari grabbed her katana on instinct.

A metallic clang echoed through the silent air breaking the pristine atmosphere.

'Very good.' a deep voice came from above.

'Sensei.' Hikari greeted the masked man.

Sensei's sword turned upwards as he attempted to slash Hikari from below. Hikari immediately retreated back.

In the moonlight, Hikari saw the same tall man that taught her for so long under the cover of the night. It started so long ago that Hikari could not even remember when it started.

Hikari focused on the figure before her as she grabbed her zanpakuto tightly. She merely saw his black eyes glinting for a moment before he disappeared right in front of her. Her eyes widened as she struggled to sense where he was.

Another metallic clang of swords echoed through the night as Hikari parried the attack from behind.

Damn. Tonight looks like he was going all out.

'Fantastic.' a voice said close to her. Too close.

Hikari stood immobile, her zanpakuto by her side. A foreign blade was at her neck. Hikari felt a trickle of blood drip down from the depth of her throat.

The blade was withdrawn and a push sent Hikari forward. Hikari steadied herself as her hand felt her throat. She gritted her teeth.

'Use your shikai.' came the order. Hikari looked up.

'Kuromaru, kokubyaku' Hikari cried out. Black wings sprouted from her back as her sword glowed with an eerie black light. Hikari flew forward immediately feeling the wind brushing her face. Her sensei merely stood there calmly his sword in one hand.

Hikari swung her katana at him.

'Blindly charging would never save you. You should know that.' a voice came from behind. Her sensei had disappeared again. Hikari turned around and pierced her sword at head level.

With a swift motion, a hand caught her arm. Hikari looked up. There was a shallow cut on her Sensei's neck, almost similar to her own. Then the harsh reality hit her. Her sensei twisted her arm into a lock and pointed her own katana at her throat.

Hikari nearly cursed out loud.

'That's enough for today.' he said, releasing Hikari from the painful arm lock. Panting, Hikari sheathed her sword.

'Thank you sensei.' she bowed. Her sensei however was staring up at the white moon over head. His throat was still bleeding slightly. Hikari looked away for a second.

The first time she tried to ask for his name, she had only been rewarded with 'If you defeat me, you shall know.' Hikari fought back a laugh. Well she still had a long way to go then.

'Tomorrow is your exams am I correct?' a deep baritone came.

'Hai, Sensei.' Hikari replied eyes looking at the patterns of the roof tiles.

'You know what I expect of you do you?'

'Good scores, Sensei.' Hikari said looking upwards. However, it was only met with an small snort of discontent.

'There is more to life than grades.' he said, making his way towards Hikari.

'Kuchiki taichou is coming tomorrow.' Hikari said. Surprisingly, Sensei's eyes suddenly held an interested glint.

'I know.' he said. Hikari frowned.

'But how?' Hikari started before she could stop herself.

'It is not your place to question.' Sensei said sternly.

'Sumimasen.' Her eyes met the floor again.

'Nevertheless, I want you to have more control. Not just in your movements but in your mind.' Hikari looked up puzzled.

'And if you pass my test, I shall teach you how to attain your bankai.'

Hikari's stared incredulously at him. Bankai? Only the captains of the Gotei 13 can do a Bankai!

'Don't lose control.' Sensei looked back at her.

'Wait!' Hikari shouted.

'Unfortunately I can't. Your zanpakuto tend to leave your victims bleeding forever.' he sniffed at her.

With that, he disappeared into the darkness.

* * *

Kuchiki taichou up next! (:


	3. Kuchiki Taichou

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

* * *

'Wake up, Shihouin!' a voice yelled at Hikari. Hikari immediately shot up.

'What?' she cried. Hayashi's face was barely an inch from hers. Hikari nearly gave a second shout.

'You've skipped breakfast and we are going to be late for the welcoming ceremony if you don't hurry.' Hayashi waved her hands madly.

'Welcoming ceremony?' Hikari stared confusedly at her. Hayashi smacked herself on her forehead. 'The welcoming ceremony for Kuchiki taichou.' It took a while for Hikari to register before memories of yesterday came back to her. Hikari immediately jumped off the bed and ran off.

Hayashi stared at Hikari's hasty exit and just shook her head, sighing at her friend's constant love for sleeping.

'Line up everyone!' Then teachers shouted as they got all the students to line up in two rows facing each other.

'What happened to your neck?' Hayashi whispered to Hikari. Hikari's eyes widened as a soft 'Oh' escaped her. Her hand automatically went to her throat. She felt a thin line of the wound that Sensei gave to her last night.

Sensei. Speaking of which, didn't he say something about a test of control? If so when and where? How was she to pass? What was the criteria?

'Shihouin, stop spacing out and move!' an order came from one of the teachers. Hikari snapped out of her trance and moved to the empty space beside Hayashi.

'Nothing.' Hikari replied. Hayashi just gave her a puzzled look.

'Open the gates!' one of the teachers shouted. There was no need to tell the students to keep quiet. Everyone automatically fell silent and waited in anticipation as the huge gates of the Academy swung open slowly. Hikari watched as the head of the academy hurried to welcome their honored guest.

Kuchiki taichou. Greatest head of the Kuchiki clan. The true first out of the four noble houses. The four that the Shihouin house got kicked out of. Hikari gritted her teeth. As the gates opened wider, Kuchiki taichou could be seen with his red haired fukutaichou. There was a completely different aura flooding the Academy. Everyone stared in awe and amazement at the taichou who so greatly decided to grace this place.

Hikari could not pull her eyes away from the taichou. There was something oddly familiar about him. Something she couldn't put her finger on. Kuchiki taichou moved past the students without so much as batting an eyelid to anyone. The head of the academy was trying ever so desperately to make conversation with the taichou but was failing miserably. Instead it was the fukutaichou who was answering all the questions.

As Kuchiki taichou passed Hikari, she scrutinized every single detail. The kenseiken, the long flowing scarf, his taichou uniform and the white sheath of his sword. Suddenly, those icy black eyes met hers. Hikari tried to meet them, to show him that the Shihouin still had some pride left.

Her eyes immediately dropped.

Hikari gritted her teeth as he passed.

Control? Was this the test?

Hikari watched as Kuchiki taichou mad his was to the end of the line. Everyone else was hypnotized by his presence including Hayashi.

The gong sounded.

'The exam has begun. Please report to your respective venues. Thank you.'

Chattering resounded as people made their way to their venue.

Hikari left without a single word.

* * *

Read and Review Please?


	4. Disappointment Smut Content!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

Warning: Smut ahead. And not the warm lovey dovey Kuchiki Byakuya that some expect. Badass!Byakuya/OFC

* * *

Hikari lay on her bed that night. The soft sounds of the neighbor's steady breathing was the only sound other then the crickets chirping. 

Today went pretty well. She managed to control all her kido to hit the targets. Was Sensei watching? Perhaps. And Kuchiki taichou who was watching the tests with no apparent interest. Honestly, did he really come on his own accord?

Hikari tossed and turned. Better get some sleep tonight, there were still tests tomorrow.

Hikari blinked sleepily. I had been a while since she awoke without anyone screaming in her face. She looked up. Books piled the room from ceiling to floor. In the center was a huge wooden desk.

Hikari waited for her recollections to return to her. Where was she? She got up from the cold floor and headed over to the desk. Moonlight poured over the wooden table as her silhouette cast a shadow on it. Looking around the room, Hikari could find no traces of recollection about this place. Thinking hard, she sat on the side of the desk.

'May I help you?' An cold voice came from the front. Hikari's head shot up as her eyes met the door that was sliding open silently.

'Kuchiki taichou.' Hikari said before she could stop herself. Was this a dream?

'Like I said, may I help you?' his tone dished out copious amounts of displeasure. Hikari swallowed. The taichou approached her. Although he seemed to be gliding towards her at a normal speed, Hikari's reflexes were stunned and she could only help but watch him approach her.

'I err…' Hikari stammered. He was standing right in front of her now.

He folded his arms over his chest. 'You do realize that you are in my office and sitting on my desk do you?' Hikari nearly winced at the tartness of his voice.

'Get off.' He ordered. Oh damn. She was going to be in so much trouble for this. How the heck did she end up in his office anyway? This is a dream. Please let this be a dream. Hikari wanted to get off. However, he was standing so close to her that it was nearly impossible for her to get off without any form of contact.

'Please, taichou.' Hikari said hoping that he will move. A hand reached for her wrist as she was hoisted upwards. As predicted, she collided in to him. Within that second, the same hand ran firmly down her spine. A sharp intake of breath could be heard clearly.

'Oh?' A deep voice came full of amusement.

Hikari just stood there, face flushed and unable to do anything. Then, a small smirk appeared. Or so Hikari thought.

'I ask you one more time, what are you doing in my office?' He lowered himself so that now they were face to face. His warm breath wafted over her neck. This was definitely a dream. A weird twisted dream. Then again, it felt so real.

'I… I don't know.' Hikari stammered before looking down at the floor. A long thin finger lifted the bottom of her chin. Hikari saw the depths of those intense black eyes. He frowned.

'What happened to your neck?' He asked offhandedly.

'Train… Training taichou.' Hikari said cursing her stuttering. He merely raised his brow.

'Lies. Shihouin. All lies.' he said softly.

Against her will, her body moved forward and she felt his hot mouth meet the delicate skin of her neck. She gasped as her free arm reached up to grab his shoulder. This was one heck of a dream.

'Get on the desk.' He commanded. Hikari did as she was told. What was he going to do now? The anticipation scared her and at the same time excited her for some strange reason. Hikari laid down on the hard wooden desk. The warmth of his mouth still lingered on her neck. Hikari closed her eyes. She could have moaned out loud recollecting the feeling. Hikari suddenly felt something push her hips down. Her eyes flew open. He was kneeling above her. Hikari could feel his hardness despite the layers of clothing. Speaking of which, she suddenly became aware of the cloth brushing her skin. She reached out.

'Not yet.' He said huskily as he caught hold of her hands. Hikari moaned. As she tied to push her hips up. That was the first time, she ever heard Kuchiki Byakuya laugh softly.

'Impatient are we?' Hikari gave a cry of frustration. 'I would like you to keep your hands firmly to the desk only. Is that understood?' he whispered.

'Hai.' Hikari said.

'And your eyes closed.'

'Hai.' she replied with a touch of impatience.

For a moment, he did not do anything. Hikari wondered what he had in mind. A soft cough of displeasure brought her to her senses.

'Hai, Taichou.' she whispered.

She was immediately rewarded with cold hands that pressed unto her skin, making her shiver suddenly.

'Taichou!' she cried.

Hikari hadn't even noticed that he had removed her sash from her waist. He wasted no time. Those nimble fingers stroked and kneaded her nipples gently, calling forth a soft cry from her. She closed her eyes and arched her back upwards urging him on. The alternating pressure and the teasing soft caresses made her beg for more. Her top of her uniform was open, exposing her. She felt his weight shift for a moment. Then his hot breath wafted over her nipple, making it harder. Hikari moaned for him to use his mouth. However, the coldness of his fingers shocked her instead. She gave an incoherent cry.

'Patience.' His mouth clamped down on her right nipple. Hikari moaned as she felt the feathery texture of his tongue caress her. Suddenly, she felt one finger enter her, pushing past her labia and stroking with small experimental motions.

'You seem to be quite enjoying this aren't you?' His mouth left her nipple and Hikari groaned. 'Nice and wet.' he commented. He stroked her mound of pubic hair gently. Hikari moaned and thrust her hips upwards. He suddenly entered her again and pressed on her clit.

'Tai chou!' Hikari shot up, her hands leaving the table. The finger suddenly withdrew itself and a hand pushed her back down unto the table. Hikari opened her eyes and cried out in pain. The desk was way harder than she thought. She saw Kuchiki taichou staring imperiously down at her. His hands were at her neck and she smelled her own scent of her arousal.

'Stop it. If you are to come up one more time, I'll personally throw you out of my office.'

'Hai.' Hikari moaned as her hands went back to the sides of the table. He did not reenter her yet.

'Hai taichou.' Hikari corrected herself.

This time, he entered two fingers into her and expertly manipulated them back and forth. Hikari began to enjoy the sensation and began to rock back and forth with him. The wetness within her made it even more pleasurable. Hikari felt her arms slipping off the table as she fought to keep them there.

'Taichou… I want…' Hikari started as she felt herself beginning to come.

'If you come with my fingers in you, you'll never feel my cock.' he replied nonchalantly as if he was instructing her. Hikari grabbed tighter onto the table as she fought herself from coming. He began to tease her clit wit his strong thumb while inserting two fingers into her. His sensitive fingertips registered every slight movement that brought her pleasure. Hikari moaned as she clawed at the table.

She felt him shift his weight again.

'Don't lose control.' he whispered.

What?!

His hot and hungry mouth sucked at her nipple fiercely, teasing it with both teeth and tongue. Hikari could not hold back the delicious intensity that had amounted within her body. His hands were rubbing in quick circular motions over her clit and they were enough to send her over the edge. Hikari could not hold back any longer as she relinquished all control to him. She spasm underneath him as her hands left the table and she shot up.

However, only a face full of powder met her and she choked on it. Darkness quickly overcame her.

'How disappointing.' a deep husky voice said.

* * *

Read and Review Please? 


	5. AN

I think i'm going to redo this fic. it was rushed. T.T Didn't get the smut right. Oh well.  



End file.
